Not a Normal Day
by PotterJacksonSherlockDoctor
Summary: This is an uber cliche Scorose fit, but I was just having some fun .-. Mostly Rose's POV. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy detest each other... they think.
1. Chapter 1

**Not a Normal Day**

 _August_

Rose POV

Today was a day like no other. I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. That makes it sound like some special day that I'm really excited about. It was actually the exact opposite. This day royally sucked.

I woke up that morning, just a week before my seventh year of school at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be the best year of my life. I was supposed to become head girl, with a hard-working, dedicated person, who appreciated the art of diligence and perseverance as my partner.

Instead, I ended up with stupid Scorpius Malfoy, the person who has been consistently tormenting me since we were eleven. (Although I do admit that I torment him right back.)

How. Fun.

Scorpius POV

I was head boy, obviously. I got the letter in the mail earlier today. That's not what I'm surprised about. What I'm _surprised_ about is the fact that I had not yet received an angry letter from my partner, Rose Weasley, describing the exact reasons why I was not fit to be head boy alongside her.

Albus POV

Rose found out who the head boy was three days ago. Which means, for three days I have been hearing nothing but, "Malfoy almost killed me in second year!" or "Malfoy is completely unreliable, he never turns his homework in on time! And the ever constant, "UUGHGHHHH he's just so _aggravating!_ " To which I replied: "First of all, just because he didn't feed the blast-ended skrewts doesn't mean it's his fault you failed to realize that it was hungry when you tried petting it; also, you _know_ he does his homework, because that one time you forgot yours he didn't let you hear the end of it for a whole year; and finally, I don't care if he's aggravating, you still have to tolerate him at Diagon Alley tomorrow.

She practically exploded. "WHAT?! I _completely_ forgot about that! Oh Merlin, I have to _shop_ with him. Merlin Al why did you have to befriend HIM?! Oh my gods Al I don't think that I can do it. I would rather die."

"Rose. Calm. Down. You're not going to die, in fact, it may be good for you to try to tolerate him before you have to share a common room."

Obviously I hadn't chosen the right words, as she exploded again, "A COMMON ROOM Al! A _Common Room_! A. Common. Room. I have to share a **Common Room** with the git! Oh my gods."

After that I gave up.

Rose POV

We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at around 5:30 the next morning. Any idea that I might have had about why Al had decided that this was a reasonable time to awaken me completely escapes me, because it is officially the worst mood I've been in in _ages_. I'm tired, and hungry, _and_ then it got even worse. I bet you can guess why. Yup, Scorpius Malfoy was walking towards us with his normal stupid gait.

"Al why on _Earth_ have you called us here at this extremely ungodly hour?" he exclaims. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I completely agree with the git.

Al replies with a simple shrug and we continue on our way to gather school supplies.

We wandered down the street, and came to a stop in front of Madam Malkin's when I halted in front of the boys, causing them both to bump into me, "The _ball_!" I cried, "I saw it in my letter. The Halloween Ball! We need dress robes," I said as I grabbed Albus's hand and dragged him into the shop with Scorpius following directly behind us.

I'm not one for dressing up on an every day basis, but when you have the excuse to look like a literal freaking princess, why the heck wouldn't you take the opportunity? Therefore, we tried on robes for about half an hour. Correction, I tried on robes for about half an hour. Al and Malfoy were finished about two minutes after trying the first ones that they chose on. I suppose they didn't look bad though, Scorpius's robes actually complemented him very well. They brought out his broad shoulders and you could really see his captivating, silver eyes. Wait. No. Nope Nope Nope. Scorpius's eyes were **not** captivating. Sure he was attractive, but that's just coming from the viewpoint of an average teenage girl. It's not like I was attracted to him or anything. Not at all. Whaaaaat?

Anyways, I tried on dresses for almost half an hour. Albus was bored out of his mind, but Scorpius looked like he didn't actually mind, which I found surprising.

The first dress was red. A horrible choice, I don't even know why I picked it in the first place. It clashed horribly with my hair.

The second was green, emerald green to be exact. Malfoy gave a whistle, which earned him a disapproving glare from both me and Albus. I discarded it right away, even though it was one of my house colors.

The third was purple. Also a bad choice. My hair just _had_ to ruin everything didn't it?

The fourth was silver, Malfoy didn't whistle this time, but gave an approving glance, which I could tolerate, seeing as it _was_ one of my house colors, and much more subtle than the green. However, I decided to try on a couple more, just in case.

One gold, three black, one brown (which was awful) and a pure white (which made me look like I was getting married.) Finally I elected to choose the silver one. A short sparkly dress, with an open back, and only three small black ribbons crossing the empty space. The moderately deep V-neck definitely stood out, but overall, it was it was pretty modest.

Scorpius POV

Merlin, she looked amazing in that dress. Obviously I couldn't tell her that though, because then there was no way she would ever wear it. So I elected to go down the trustworthy ole route of insults when we were making our purchases, "Weasley that dress looks like a disco ball. Are you sure you wouldn't want the green one, you little _snake_?"

To which she replied with a smile, "Well I guess if you don't like it Malfoy, it must be good then."

Albus sighed.

Albus POV

New record! An hour and a half is how long they got along for this time. Not a rude word from either of them. Then Scorpius has to go and insult her dress, and they're off.

In Honeydukes: "Malfoy I swear if you buy one more piece of candy you'll be fatter than you already are." -Rose

In Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: "Oh _Rosie_ I'm Uncle George and you're absolutely _brilliant_ and _amazing_ and would you like the whole store for _free?"_

 _-_ Scorpius

In Rosa Lee Teabag: "Malfoy If you don't stop ordering more tea, you're going to piss all over, and that _would_ be fairly embarrassing for all of us." –Rose

In Quality Quidditch Supplies: "Weasley I don't understand why you need this stuff anyways, they're obviously replacing you on the team this year." To which she replied, "Well you must be off your team for sure, because I beat you in every match last year. Also, for your information, I resigned from the team to have more time for my duties as head girl. Not that I'd expect you to understand responsibility of course."

In Flourish and Botts: "Malfoy if you choose one more book you'll have a grand total of _four_! For the entire year! Wow. Such dedication."

And the list goes on.

They finally stopped when we reached The Leaky Cauldron again, but that was probably only because I shoved a steak and kidney pie in front of both of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_September_

Rose POV

The first day of school and I'm stuck in the prefects carriage with my rotten partner Scorpius Malfoy. We had to be there early, seeing as we're heads, but there wasn't really anything to do once we got there. We had already planned out who the patrolling partners were, and what times they were heading out as soon as we got our letters, so there wasn't much left to do other than explain it to the prefects.

So Malfoy and I were sitting in the prefect's carriage alone, in extremely uncomfortable silence until he said, "I reckon we should probably stop hexing each other in public."

"Yeah, we would probably want to save such inappropriate activities for our private room."

I covered my mouth after a moment as I realized what I had said, my cheeks turning red as Malfoy doubled over laughing. "It's not funny you prick. Sometimes people say things before they think. It's a basic human trait."

He composed himself, but you could still see the laugh behind his eyes, "Oh, but Weasley our private room is the perfect place for such _activities_."

I turned around, ignoring him. But he persisted, "Let's hope no one knows our password, or they might find us in an _extremely compromised_ position."

I turned back around towards him, "Just so you know Malfoy, I would get caught in no such position with you!" I cursed as a took multiple steps towards him, cornering against the wall, "If I ever was to be found in such a place, which I _won't_ seeing as it is the exact opposite of how a head girl should behave, it _certainly_ wouldn't be with _you_." We were so close now that I could practically feel him breathing. What had started out as a plan of intimidation had clearly not worked, seeing as we were now in just about the exact position I had, just seconds before, said that I would never be caught dead in with Malfoy.

And then he kissed me. It was very quick, barely a peck, but he kissed me, and then he moved me to the side and walked to the other side of the carriage and sat down as if nothing had happened. I must have stood there in shock for at least three whole minutes before I came to my senses, "Bloody hell Malfoy what was _that_?!"

"I proved you wrong."

I stuttered, "What- but- I- when- you-yoouuuu- no. Nonononono."

"You said, that you would never be caught in such a position with me, and although that wasn't exactly what I had suggested in the first place, now you have, and I proved you wrong."

"But that- that was- Malfoy I should _kill_ you for-" I shut up immediately and pasted a fake smile on my face when I saw the first prefect arriving. I quickly turned my glare into a smile and faced them, "Hello. I'm Rose Weasley, Head Girl. And this is Scorpius Malfoy, Head Boy," I said through gritted teeth, "What's your name?"

She replied, "Adelaide Cooper. I'm in Gryffindor. Fifth Year," and flashed a smile at Malfoy. Wonderful. Another little fangirl.

The prefects came in one by one; I already knew most of them, even the other Gryffindor fifth year, seeing as she was my cousin, Lily Potter.

We went through the list of partners first. Sadly, Malfoy and I had to be paired together, seeing as it would be seen as "unprofessional" if we avoided each other like "nine years old afraid of catching cooties." (Those may or may not have been Headmistress McGonagall's exact words...) After that, we told them that we, as the leaders of the school, were in charge of promoting Inter-House Unity throughout the year. The first event being the Halloween ball coming up in October. Everyone was assigned a task to be in charge of with his or her partner. Malfoy and I were in charge of getting the stage put together, and hiring musicians.

The rest of the day was relatively normal. We attended the sorting ceremony and the feast, but nothing was particularly strange, until we finished dining. We sent the prefects off to lead the first years to their common rooms, while Headmistress McGonagall led Malfoy and I to ours. She told us to set the password, so I chose the word Gardenia, since it was such a beautiful flower, and one of my favorites. Malfoy didn't get it though; he was going on about the secret meanings of flowers or some crap. I tuned him out as soon as I stepped inside.

As soon as you enter the room there is a beautiful fireplace, with a gorgeous wooden mantle, and what looked like the comfiest couches I had ever laid eyes on. It looked slightly like Christmas, because they had tried to incorporate both of our house colors, mine being green for Slytherin, and his red for Gryffindor, but it wasn't tacky at all. There were three doors. The one in the middle led to a bathroom, (bloody hell I have to share a bathroom with him) and the other two led to our respective bedrooms. I stepped inside to the one on the left, and saw that there was a Gryffindor emblem on the wall, "This one is yours Malfoy," I say as he sat down on the foot of the bed. He smirked, "You're more than welcome to stay." I glared at him, then turned around and crossed to my room.

I hated my new living quarters. I mean, don't get me wrong, the room was brilliant. It was the fact that I had to share it with Malfoy that was the problem. It was only the third day into school, and he had already crossed the. He was in the bathroom that morning, and I needed my hairbrush, because if he wasn't going to give me enough time to take a shower I had to at least attempt to tame the beast that was my hair. "Malfoy!" I yelled, "Are you decent?! I need my hairbrush or so help me I will stab you with pliers in Herbology!" He responded with, "It's fine! Come in and grab it if you're so desperate. Im _decent_ ok?"

He was, in fact, not decent. He had actually just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He had beads of water dripping down his chest, which my eyes followed until it was clear that the word uncomfortable was written all over my cheeks, so my eyes snapped back up to his face, when he was raking a hand through his blonde hair. "Well, it's right there on the counter, if you really were that desperate to fix that awful mess on your head you _could_ have done it already," he smirked at me, obviously sensing my uncomfortableness. I replied, "You call _this_ decent? Merlin Malfoy you look like a-" I didn't finish that sentence, because I realized that if I said what I had wanted to say he most certainly wouldn't have taken it as an insult.

"Oh, _what_ exactly do I look like Weasley? Do tell."

"A stupid git."

He scoffed, "Of course. Just finish brushing your stupid hair and leave."

I raised my hand towards my hair in defense, but then I realized that he was completely right, and I couldn't do anything to argue. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head as if I was invading his space to the point of no tolerance. If anyone was invading someone's space right now, it would be him, seeing as we were in a bathroom that was almost ten feet wide, and he was currently standing, still only clothed in a towel, about two inches behind me. I whirled around to face him, my chin almost bumping into his face, "Alright Malfoy, what's your game? Why are you so close to me?"

"Well it's obviously making you uncomfortable, and I _really love_ watching you suffer."

I huffed and stormed away.

Let Malfoy have all the stupid bathroom time he wants today. I'm getting in there first tomorrow, and then _I_ can hog the bathroom until ten minutes before breakfast. The game is on.

Speaking of breakfast, I should probably head down there. I threw on my robes and hurried down the stairs. Maybe there would be pancakes today. That would surely lift my mood. If not pancakes, food in general usually does the trick.

I stepped over the bench by Slytherin table then sat down next to Albus, and my other best friend Jaedin. Jaedin is extremely smart, and could be totally mistaken for a Ravenclaw, but you can obviously tell why she's in Slytherin. Every time you ask her something that isn't what she's planning on having in the conversation, she immediately replies with a curt yes or no, then proceeds straight to the point of what she wants to say. She always speaks her mind, so you can always trust on her to tell you how you actually look, or if your clothes are tacky or not. She's also pretty much all of the stereotypes of Slytherin as well. She's one of those "a guy a week" kind of girls, but everyone still adored her. This week, her boyfriend was called Logan something, and he was a Hufflepuff.

Speaking of Hufflepuff. The Hunk of all Puffs was walking towards us Right. Now. Jaedin began aggressively punching the side of my arm, whispering something about broom closets and badgers. I tune her out very effectively however, because The Hunk of the Puffs was addressing me, "Rose?"

I flashed a smile, "Hello. The name's Beckett, right?" Of course I'm right. I've known whom he was for forever. He's only the nicest, hottest, richest, guy in our whole year. (Except for maybe Malfoy, but that doesn't count because _nice_ certainly doesn't apply to him.)

"Yeah. Look Rose. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?"

I batted my eyelashes, guy mode was officially on, "I would _love_ to Beckett. Are you free tomorrow at eight?"

He smiled, "Definitely."

I winked at him, "Perfect."

As he walked away Jaedin began hitting me in the ribs again. Once I inquired why, she replied, "Did you literally just get asked out by Beckett _freaking_ O'Hara, Rose?! Because Oh. My. Gods. Right?!"

"No. He came to ask out Albus. Of _course_ he asked me out Jaedin." After a slight pause I sighed, "Merlin, I honestly don't know what to do."

"Don't you freaking dare say that you have no idea what to do. You just scored O'Hara. You _obviously_ have _something_ going for you Rose Weasley."

I shrugged. I mean, she wasn't wrong.

The next day was honestly the best day of my life.

Well.

Maybe not the best. But it was pretty dang good.

Beckett came to the Heads common room and knocked on the wall at exactly at eight. Right on time. I straightened my Slytherin skirt (I was still wearing my school robes) and stepped outside, "Hello there Beckett."

"Hey Rose. You look great."

I beamed at him, "Thanks! You look pretty darn good as well."

He smiled and held out his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

We walked down to a secret passageway, that only a select few and I knew about it, seeing as it was my Uncles who informed us of it's existence. We walked through the dimly light tunnel until we reached a trap door. Reaching up and undoing the door, I climbed out first. "Coast is clear."

We walked around Hogsmeade for two whole hours. We just talked. He was wonderful to talk to. We went on and on about how school was going, how life was like at home. He was quite interesting. He has three younger brothers, one of them in second year, and the rest too young to be at Hogwarts. When he was seven, his mother remarried, so that's why there's such a big gap between him and his siblings. He loves animals; he has an owl, and two dogs at home. He just keeps getting better and better.

"So Rose, what do you like?"

"Oh I don't know," I replied, "Quidditch, Charms, Walking…. And you. Obviously."

"Obviously," he grinned, and started leaning towards me slowly, "Is this ok?"

"Oh Merlin, Beckett this is _perfect_ ," I closed the distance between us, our lips meeting in a sweet kiss, and some of the strongest sparks I've ever felt exploded in my stomach. I pulled back for a moment and looked into his eyes, "You're bloody brilliant at snogging O'Hara."

He pulled me closer and smiled against my lips, "Not as bloody brilliant as you."

Another couple moments, and I pull away once more, "You do realize how incredibly cheesy that sounded right?"

He nodded, "I'll come up with a better one next time."

"Next time, huh?"

"Yeah. Next time."

And he pulled me close one last time

Oh. My. Gods. Jaedin. Stop.

At this specific moment in time, my beautiful friend was banging on my door at FOUR THIRTY in the _freaking_ MORNING. I mean, _what_?! I ignored her and reflected back on last night's events, because that was obviously what she was so anxious to hear about. I began replaying them in my mind so I would know what to tell her once she figured out the password. (Because it certainly won't take her long.)

 _Well first, Beckett and I were talking. Yes. Yes, Jaedin I know he's dreamy. Anyways, we were talking, and then he said something sweet, and then we snogged. *insert shrug* I don't know, I kind of think we're dating now though? No, I don't know how we can be "kind of" dating. We're going out again for sure._

 _The next event seemed much clearer in my mind. I had come back to the common room at almost midnight; certainly not the latest I had ever been out, but well past curfew nonetheless. I stepped through the portrait hole, and ran into someone familiar._

 _"Merlin Weasley, could you be any more clumsy?"_

 _"Malfoy. If I remember correctly it was you who spilled your potion all over the professor when you saw a rat in third year._

 _"You're right. But it wasn't really my fault, your face really is quite distracting."_

 _Wait. Was that a complement? No, he obviously meant that I was ugly. "Not as much as yours," I say, gritting my teeth._

 _"Those freckles are almost as abundant as your annoying laugh flowing through the halls no matter where I go."_

 _"Oh my laugh is annoying then?" I say, stepping closer. "Ha. Ha ha ha. HahAHHAhahaha-" I stopped as I realized just how many steps forward I had taken. I look down at my feet, and see a pair of red socks with the toes almost touching my own pair of green. I look back up and find myself face to face with a pair of eyes the color of unicorn blood and mercury, and my voice immediately catches in my throat._

 _"Well, well, well, Miss Weasley. Here we are again."_

 _"Here we are again," I gulped. Why is it that only my worst enemy made me nervous when we were this close? It's not like we hadn't been this close before. That time when he pushed me into the lake in first year, he practically used his whole body to knock me off my feet. And in third year, when he reached his arm around me to put ice down the back of my shirt. But this… this was different. This was almost how I felt earlier today when I was with Beckett. How the bloody hell was this happening? What?!_

 _That was when he leant so close our lips were practically touching. I closed my eyes in fear, seeing as I had absolutely no idea what to do when this is the second time I have been in this exact position with Scorpius Malfoy, my worst enemy. "I have two points now Rosie."_

 _My eyes snapped open, "Oh my gods Malfoy! You're doing this just to win a silly argument?" I scoffed, "I almost thought you were coming on to me!" I clutched a hand to my heart dramatically, "Thank the Lord."_

 _"Well you don't have to look so disappointed," he pointed out sarcastically, "It's only that I don't find you attractive at all." His eyes traveled up and down my form once as if confirming what he already knew. He nodded, "Night Weasley."_

 _I turned on my heel and stomped into my bedroom._

"Rose Weasley! Why the heck didn't you open the door! I swear I've been banging for two hours."

I looked over at my clock, "It's only been Four _minutes_ Jaedin! My Lord, just come in already." I didn't actually have to invite her into my room, seeing as she was already making her way across the room to sit on the bottom of my bed.

"Soooooo?!"

"So what?"

"What _happened_ Rosie!?" I grimaced when she invoked my nickname.

"I don't know, we talked and then we snogged, then we came back," I shrugged, "I think we might be dating but I don't really know."

Then she asked the exact question I had planned, "How can you be kind of dating someone?"

"I don't know," I answered with another shrug.

I thought about telling her what happened when I got back to the common room, but now I actually can't tell if that really happened, or if it was a really vivid nightmare, so I decided against voicing my inner thoughts.

Jaedin sighed and turned around to walk down to breakfast when she saw Malfoy leaning on my doorframe, "Bugger off Malfoy, I want to leave." He stepped to the side so Jaedin could walk around him, but resumed his position as soon as she left.

"Malfoy I have to get dressed."

"Go ahead," he nodded.

I scowl at him with disgust, "Prick."

He didn't say anything, only kept staring at me as if he was observing everything he could possibly use as an insult later on, "Well Malfoy? Get out."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I _told_ you, I have to get dressed," I say, throwing my head back in exasperation.

" _I_ told you to go ahead."

"Well I'm not going to very well undress with you standing here am I?"

"I wouldn't mind."

I scoffed, but failed to come up with a response.

"Go on then Weasley."

I've made a plan. Merlin, I'm bloody brilliant aren't I?

I stand up and walk towards my dresser slowly, swinging my hips subtly. Obviously I look amazing, since I happened to be wearing my matching gray shorts and green shirt that night, that were probably way too complementing to my figure to be wearing as pajamas, but that's not the point. The point is that I made my way over to the dresser and pulled out my skirt from last year, that was significantly smaller than my regular ones, my normal button up shirt and my tie. I turn around, facing away from Malfoy and pull my shirt up over my head. I slide my button down around my arms and start buttoning it up. I get just barely over the crucial point before I turn around to finish buttoning the last five buttons. I look him in the eyes the whole time, daring him to say something insulting. To my surprise, he looks star struck; as if he had expected me to hex him, not begin getting ready for the day. Without breaking eye contact, I slide my shorts down to my ankles, revealing my modest black underwear. (Honestly it's not even revealing; they probably cover more than most swimsuits.) Then I pull my skirt up, slowly, because if he is enjoying this like the pervert he is, I want him to suffer. I grab my tie off the top of the cabinet and put it in between my teeth, beginning to walk towards him. Taking the tie out of my mouth, I fling it around his neck and pull myself closer too him. I lean in close, and whisper in his ear, "I win this time Malfoy."

I pull the tie off from around his neck and brush it off, as if he'd contaminated it by just being near him, then continue to tie it around my own. He stared at me as if I'd just kicked a puppy. "What?"

"It's just. Merlin, Weasley I wasn't expecting _that_. You'd better warn me next time."

I scoffed, "Next time?

He grinned menacingly, "Next time."

I pushed him out of my room and finished getting ready. I stepped out of my room and realized that he had locked himself in the bathroom already. Knowing that he would take forever, I charmed my hair into place and headed down to breakfast.

 **(A/N: the meaning of the flower Gardenia is hinting at their relationship which I thought was funny, so enjoy that one, I'll explain what it is later in the story. Also Rose is just SOOO modest lol. I love it. I realize that I made it seem like Rose had very strict rules and morals in the first chapter, but as soon as she's not around her family all of her morals tend to go out the window, except maybe unless they infuriate Scorpius Malfoy.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_October_

"Halloween!" I heard multiple people shouting as I entered the Great Hall. Merlin, it was only the first of October, it's not like there was much to get excited about, and Halloween was still practically a month away. For most people at least. I sigh; Malfoy and I had to plan the ball today. The Halloween ball, not the Inter-House Unity one.

I've always hated Halloween. Don't get me wrong, I love dressing up, but as soon as I was ten years old it was always, "watch the younger ones Rose," "Don't eat too much candy, you're too _responsible_ for that." "Don't let Hugo watch scary movies when his friends come over." "Can I have friends over?" "No, you have to supervise Hugo."

It sucked. But I had elected to make this Halloween better. I'll plan an amazing ball, and I'll go to it with my amazing hunk of a boyfriend, Beckett O'Hara. He had asked me almost a month in advance, this morning as we were walking down to breakfast. Obviously I said yes, I mean, did you think I was stupid?

That afternoon I met Malfoy in our common room. "Let's get this done as efficiently as possible so I don't have to look at your miserable face for a moment longer."

He agreed wholeheartedly, "Oh no Weasley. I'm so wounded. So. Wounded."

We decided to go with the classic Halloween ball. Tons of spider webs, fog machines, and plenty of spooky lighting. We assigned each pair of prefects to a different task and sent them to the various parts of the castle via owl.

Since Malfoy and I were in charge of Music, we set off to the library to research. It was his idea; I had wanted to walk around Hogsmeade seeing if we could get any up-and-coming young musicians to play for us. Malfoy had suggested we actually see if there were any professionals that don't cost too much to hire. Therefore, library.

We sat at a table with the stack of books we had obtained and began flipping through them. After a considerable amount of time, Malfoy began speaking, "So, you and O'Hara still dating then?"

"Yes. _Beckett_ and I are still dating."

"Shame," I looked surprised at his remark, but he quickly amended his statement, "He deserves better."

I elect to ignore him and go on with research when suddenly I reach an epiphany, "Oh my gods Malfoy I'm so _stupid_!"

"Finally something we can both agree on"

I ignore him and continue, "Teddy Lupin! He's a huge musician! We can totally get him to come down here for a super cheap price!"

"What makes you think he'd do it for cheap?"

"Well I am his _cousin_."

Understanding seemed to dawn on his face, he held up a hand for a high five, and then we were standing directly in front of each other. I don't remember how it happened, but one second our hands her clapping together in celebration and suddenly I'm pulling back from a kiss. But this is not Beckett, so who just kissed me? Oh…. Merlin. Malfoy.

I pushed him backwards with a surprised look on my face, my eyes saying everything that was rushing through my head.

He looked about as surprised as I was, "Rose… I-" I didn't get to hear the rest of what he said because I had already gathered my stuff and was heading towards the door.

I could have sworn I heard him mumble something along the lines of "I'm sorry," but that was just wishful thinking. Malfoy has never uttered those words in his entire life.

Let's skip forward to the day of the dance. That's when everything interesting happened. The rest of the month had just been me ignoring Malfoy, and Malfoy ignoring me. Obviously Beckett was a huge part of my life currently, but sadly Malfoy was taking up most of my thoughts with his infuriating face.

The day of the dance, I pulled the dress I had chosen before the school year started out of my closet. I added a pair of emerald green heels and curled my hair. Basically, I looked gorgeous.

I stepped into the Great Hall, and immediately all eyes were on Beckett and I. Thankfully I hadn't been asked to go with Scorpius like other heads have been asked to do. I shuddered at the mere thought.

We danced practically all night, until Beckett went off to sleep. I was obligated to stay however, because I was head girl. So, I took a seat at one of the tables set up along the outskirts of the room. I pushed a plush spider away from the edge of the table and leaned back. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them again there was a tall blonde figure yanking me onto my feet. "Scorpius? What the-"

He cut me off, "Please just dance with me," he pleaded, "I came with Adelaide Cooper, and she won't bloody leave me alone."

I nodded knowingly and accepted my fate. Still slightly scowling, though not as much as before, "Scorpius if you keep dancing that far away from me she's never going to believe that you don't like her." (He was at least an arms length away.)

He stepped closer with ease, bent his head down to my ear and whispered, "Is this better Rosie."

"It most certainly is _not_ considering you just called me that awful name."

I stared at him for a moment, and when he didn't reply I continued with another question, "Why did you kiss me?"

He narrowed his eyes in concentration, "What?"

"A couple weeks ago in the library. Why. Did. You. Kiss. Me?"

He shrugged.

"That's not an acceptable answer."

"What do you mean that's not an acceptable answer, Weasley?"

"I mean, I bloody well deserve an answer to why you kissed me out of nowhere when you _know_ for a _fact_ that I have a great boyfriend.

His scowl deepened, "Maybe you shouldn't."

"Maybe I shouldn't _what_ Malfoy?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have him for a boyfriend."

"And why is that? Are you _jealous?"_ I began to tease him.

"No," he said abruptly, dropping his hands from my waist and stalking off to go find some other girl to distract him from Adelaide Cooper.

"Well then," I murmur sarcastically once he can't hear me anymore, and resume my place at the table, waiting the rest of the night until everyone leaves.

I down a considerable amount of butterbeer, not enough to leave me outrageously drunk, only enough to impair my judgment to the point that I made the worst decision of my life.

I stumbled back to our common room to find Malfoy sitting on the couch reading, "Move over Malfoy, I'm too tired to make it all the way to my bedroom," I say as I flop down beside him.

"You do realize that only about ten steps more and you would have made it. Also, there's and armchair _right_ there," He points across the table to the chair at the other side, all without looking up from his book.

"Yeah, but neither of those places are as comfortable, as the middle. Of. This. Couch." I say, scooting closer to him with every word, laying my head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.

He finally looks up at me, "Merlin, Rose are you drunk?"

I wave my hand back and forth, "Noooo don't be silly Scorpy. I only drank a Tiny. Bit."

"Well guess what? I don't believe you, so go to bed." His head turned back to his book.

"But _Scorpius_ ," I whisper.

He stopped reading and looked straight ahead, setting the book on his lap, then slowly turned to face me, "Rose. Go. To. Bed."

I stated defiantly, "No."

"Yes."

"Noooo."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nopity Nope Nope Nope."

"Rose!" I bit my lip, worried he might yell at me and his face changed immediately, "Merlin Rose you can't do that."

"Do _what_ Scorpius?"

"You can't just- you can't say my freaking name like…"

"Like what _Scorpius_."

"Like _that_ Rose!"

"Well then why are you allowed to call me Rose?" I say, pointed at myself.

"Because I don't sound so seductive when I do it!" he shouts, immediately covering his mouth.

I giggled, "How do you know?"

"How do I know what?"

I leaned forward farther, our faces almost touching once again, "How do you know that you don't sound seductive when you say my name?"

He stared at me, obviously surprised. (About as surprised as I was myself).

"Rose," he began. I bit my lip again out of nervousness. "Rose. Oh my gods stop it Rose! Stop biting your lip and stop saying my name and stop being so freaking _close_ to me! I can't handle it."

I pouted, "You don't think I'm pretty."

"Rose you're bloody gorgeous, but you're drunk and I'm pretty sure your _boyfriend_ wouldn't be happy to walk in on us in this position, seeing as you're practically on top of me, and if you keep on going on like this he'll find us doing something _much_ more compromising to your relationship."

I covered my mouth with my hand as my thoughts finally caught up to me, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright."

"No it's not."

"It's fine," he insisted.

And then I cried. I cried in Scorpius Malfoy's arms, for about an hour. Merlin, if anyone finds out about this I'm dead.


	4. Chapter 4

_November_

Everything went back to normal the next day. Scorpius and I were back to ignoring each other, Beckett and I were going as great as ever, Jaedin, Albus and I were still best buds, and I still got good grades in all of my classes. Everything was as it should be. It was literally the perfect day.

Until, of course, something came along and ruined it.

"If the two students with the highest marks in the class will please stand up, we would like to congratulate you, Scorpius Malfoy, and Rose Weasley, on getting the only two O's on both of your potions last week."

We both looked incredibly proud, until we heard the next part of the speech, "The two of you will be partners in this next project so you can show the other students how it's done."

Cue Glare of Death.

He rearranged the seating so that Malfoy and I were sitting right next to each other in the furthermost back corner of the classroom. I swear the professor has it out for me.

Malfoy leaned over to whisper in my ear, "So what potion do you want to make?"

I shrug and continue looking straight ahead, "Polyjuice sounds kind of cool."

"A love potion is always challenging."

"What about dizziness?"

"Or the Elixir to induce Euphoria"

"Invisibility potion."

"Mopsus Potion"

"Oooohhhh. Malfoy, that's a good one."

"Exactly. What's more interesting and challenging than a potion to give you telekinesis-like abilities?"

I nodded, "We should definitely do that."

The professor's voice suddenly erupted over the clamor of students trying to discuss with their partners, "Has everyone decided? Wonderful," he clapped his hands together, "You are dismissed to go research your potions in the library, prepare to come back tomorrow to gather your ingredients."

We all stood and started parading down the halls towards the library.

Malfoy suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait, Rose."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry… Weasley."

I nodded, "Go on."

"Why don't we go study in our common room? We have plenty of books on potions, and it'll be quieter anyways."

I shrug, but turn around to head back to our common room nonetheless.

"Weasley. Remember last night?"

I shrugged once again.

"You had better tell me if you remember anything because I'm not going to be the one to tell you if you don't."

I sigh, "Yes," and then continue, walking as Malfoy follows behind.

"Good."

I stop and turn around, " _Good?_ "

"Well I wouldn't want you to forget that I got another point do I?"

I turn back around and continue heading up the stairs until we reach the portrait where the entrance is. I begin to say the password when Malfoy interrupts, "You know what it means right?"

"Know what _what_ means Malfoy?"

"The meaning of Gardenia, the password."

"Yes Malfoy. It's a _flower_. I'm glad you've finally noticed something."

"No. Each flower has a specific meaning. Do you know what Gardenia means?"

"And why the bloody hell would you expect me to know that Malfoy?"

"Well it's your favorite."

"How on earth would _you_ know if a Gardenia is my favorite flower or not?"

"Why else would you have made it the password?"

"Good point. Can we go inside now?"

"No."

"Why _not_?"

"Because I haven't told you what it means yet."

" _Fine_ Malfoy! What does it mean?!"

"It means, 'My love for you is secret,'" and with that, he murmured the password and walked directly to his room, leaving me to figure out why the heck he was giving me a lesson on flowers when we were supposed to be studying potions.

Speaking of which- "Malfoy! You've been in your room for two bloody _hours_! We have _got_ to work on our potion! You know very well the research is due tomorrow!" I yell through his door.

He yells back, "Do it yourself!"

"I will certainly NOT do it myself! Now get out here right now before I come in there and hex you until you can't feel your feet anymore!"

I hear him stumbling across the floor and step away from the door with a smug look on my face.

My smug face is quickly discarded, however, when a shirtless, messy-haired, Scorpius Malfoy comes tumbling out of his door, "Merlin Weasley, did you really have to interrupt my nap?"

But I don't answer, because I'm too busy noticing the way he rakes his hand through his hair, only to have it fall stubbornly back into his eyes, or the way his chest is so…. Wait. Was he saying something? I tuned back in, "then maybe I wouldn't have made a fool of myself!"

"Sorry, how exactly did you make a fool of yourself again?" Because I can't think of a way that a gorgeous creature like this could possibly make a mistake.

"Right _outside_ Weasley. I was being completely stupid and it's not like I _feel_ anything, but you're just so bloody gorgeous Rose, okay?!"

Oh.

OH.

Oh, Merlin.

Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

_December_

It was nearly Christmas, and Malfoy and I hadn't spoken a word about what had happened on that night when he came stumbling out of his room almost a month ago. We had finished out potions project, and gotten an O (for obviously.) And then we hadn't spoken.

Until today.

It was incredibly simple, nothing even really was said. He just asked for my notes so that he could compare his with mine after Quidditch practice. I said yes, because if Malfoy was asking me for a favor I could always hold it over his head later.

It was the end of yet another month. Malfoy and I still weren't speaking. It was strange. I almost missed having him heave insults at me left and right, while I deflected them with a witty comment or sarcastic smirk.

But everything else was fine. Beckett and I were going great, although I have to admit it wasn't very interesting anymore. It was just the same every day. Meet up, talk about grades, tiny bit of harmless gossip, I ship Al with some random girl, we snog a bit, and life goes on.

Al and I were doing fine. He's been spending a lot of time with Malfoy lately. We were still best friends, obviously, but he seemed kind of distant, sort of like he was too distracted to pay attention to anyone. My money is on him being infatuated with Alice Longbottom, he's been glancing at her constantly in Herbology since last month.

Jaedin is still the best. We'll have witty pun competitions, one of my favorite past times. I'll drag her to Quidditch games because although I felt that I couldn't keep up with both Quidditch and head girl duties this year, I was completely obsessed from 2nd to 6th year. One of the best Keepers the school's ever seen. (At least according to my Mother, but that doesn't really count. Dad still claims that he was the best.) We play Wizard chess and watch muggle television shows in our free time. Jaedin has gotten me hooked on "Charmed." It's about witches, and it's hilarious.

I've met someone new as well. Reagan Max- an American transfer student from Ilvermorny who showed up a couple days ago. I was in charge of showing her around. She's been put in Ravenclaw, so we have Charms together; and even with her strange accent, she's quite fun to be around. I think we're becoming fast friends.

"Christmas, Rose! You'd better bloody well wake up all the way and get some coffee or something or I'm stealing all of your presents!" I hear various different versions of this sentence when I open the common room door to find Albus and Jaedin coming to celebrate with me.

I yawn, but pull my hair into a bun and flop down onto the couch anyways.

I hear someone yelling and turn to see the great and majestic Scorpius Malfoy holding the toe that he just stubbed on a table leg. I hold in a laugh.

He grabs his shirt from off the ground and pulls it over his head, sitting in the armchair opposite me. It takes him a moment to realize he isn't the only person in the room. He looks at Albus and Jaedin and exclaims, "Why are you two here?"

Albus replied sarcastically, "Well you see, dear friend, there's this thing called Christmas."

Malfoy glared at him and leaned back into the chair, "Go on with it then, I won't interrupt you."

I nod to Albus, "You give out yours first."

Al pulls a few presents out from under the tree, hands me and Jaedin ours, then tosses Scorpius his from across the room, "Catch, mate!" (He does not, in fact, catch it. It hits him in the chest)

I got a book, "Quidditch Through the Ages," I read.

"I know you've already read it but I thought you'd like your own copy."

"Thanks Al," I smiled.

Jaedin got a stuffed red panda, because of her strange obsession with the things, and Scorpius got a book as well, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? Al, you know I have a million copies of this already."

"Yes, but do you have a _signed_ one?"

Scorpius quickly opened the cover to find the author's signature, "Thanks mate."

Al shrugged.

Jaedin went next. She gave me a coffee mug that informed people if it was not empty they had better not be talking to me in the mornings. She got Albus a boxed set of "Doctor Who," which was his new muggle obsession, and she got Scorpius a scarf, red and green. "I thought you needed something a little more festive than just plain ol' red, you know?" He had agreed and wrapped it around his neck immediately.

I went last. I handed all three of them their gifts, Jaedin beaming when she unwrapped another red panda, this one holding a heart with her name on it; Albus laughing when he realizes I got him a book about how to pick up girls; and… I don't exactly know what Malfoy was doing. He was just sort of... staring at the snitch in his hand. (Yeah, cheesy right? A snitch, but I couldn't think of anything. What else do you get your worst enemy for Christmas after you've kissed him multiple times?)

He murmured. "Merlin Rose, thanks."

I shrugged, "It's the one from your first game. Coach likes me so I convinced her to let me have it. Sorry I couldn't think of anything else."

"No it's- it's great. Thanks."

We continued. Scorpius handed everyone a package, Albus got a broom polishing kit, Jaedin got a pair of gloves in her Slytherin house colors, and I got a- "Oh my Gods."

I was holding a necklace in my hands. A beautiful gold necklace that said my name in beautiful gold letters.

I couldn't stop staring at it. I swear all of them thought I was mental. I might marry this piece of jewelry though, so I suppose I am a bit mental.

Jaedin was getting tired of waiting for me to show them what it was, so she sprang up from her seat and came to investigate herself. She lifted it out of my hands gingerly, "Oh my gods," she breathed. She looked up at Scorpius, but his eyes were staring at the ground so intensely you'd think he would find the meaning of life written in the carpet. She exchanged a glance with me that obviously said something along the lines of _He's so fit though. It's a shame you have a boyfriend. Mind if I tag in instead?_

I managed a quiet, "Thanks" to Scorpius before excusing myself to the bathroom.

I was still sitting against the wall of the bathroom trying to figure out exactly what this gift meant, when I heard a banging on the door, "Rose?"

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Let me in."

"If you didn't realize, this is a restroom, two people aren't usually meant to share it at once."

"Look. I don't know what could possibly be worth an hour of your time in there, but Albus and Jaedin have both left, and I want to _tell_ you something."

Still cradling the necklace in my hand I opened the door carefully, "What is it?"

He looked at the necklace in my hand, "Why aren't you wearing it?"

I shrugged and handed it to him, turning to face the mirror and pulling my hair up from around my shoulders.

He set the necklace gently on my neck, clasping it together gracefully, before letting his hands fall to his sides.

I let my hair drop and admired the necklace on me.

"So why did you get it for me then?"

"What?"

"Can't you tell me why you got me this amazingly beautiful necklace when we're barely even friends at the best of times?"

He shrugged, "I've already told you."

 _You're bloody gorgeous Rose, okay?!_ The words rang in my head over and over again, and suddenly we were hugging. It was sweet and innocent, almost like two children had just made up over a fight about who gets the last slice of pie.

With my face still buried in his chest I questioned, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"That the necklace looked amazing on you."

"You couldn't have known though. I wasn't wearing it before."

"But I did know."

"How?"

"Because anything would look amazing on you."

Then I hugged him, I don't exactly know why.

We left it there and stood in silence for what seemed like forever, just wrapped in this sweet, calming hug.

And I never wanted it to end.


	6. Chapter 6

_January_

TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The room erupted. I was suddenly very away of the fact that everyone around me was kissing someone, my boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, and I was very drunk. I realized that one of these problems could be solved extremely quickly, and I grabbed the guy closest to me, closed my eyes, and whispered, "Kiss me or I'll bloody kill you."

Little did I know that my problems were all but over. Because when I opened my eyes, and pulled away from the person I had just shared a New Year's kiss with, I dropped my firewhiskey.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Why didn't you _tell_ _me_ that it was you?!"

We were now in our common room. Scorpius was sitting on the couch while I paced back and forth in front of him.

"Well it's not like you gave me much _choice_."

"Well I was drunk! I'm sure you could have easily evaded me!"

"I'm sorry, have you _met_ yourself when you're drunk. You're unstoppable."

I crossed my arms. I bet he was regretting giving me that pepper-up potion.

I suddenly realized another horrifying aspect of this situation and put my hands on my forehead. "Oh my gods. You can't tell Beckett. I swear if you tell Beckett I'll kill you."

He held up his hands in surrender, "I promise."

 **A/N: Soooo... this chapter was super short.**

 **I'm sorry pls don't kill me.**

 **3**


	7. Chapter 7

_February_

Valentine's Day. The dreaded Gift Exchange. We'd been organizing it for about a month now. But it's actually here, and I'm nervous out of my mind.

The rules are as follows:

1\. On February 5th you will each draw a name from a hat. This person is the person you will be sending gifts to.

2\. Beginning on February 7th you will be expected to send three different gifts to the person whose name you drew. These gifts should be meaningful and thoughtful. If anyone fails to send a gift, or sends an inappropriate gift, they will be punished.

3\. Each time you leave a gift, you will leave a note as well, giving one clue about who you are.

4\. On the 14th of February you will exchange your final gifts, making it four total, and we will have a party after that.

5\. This event is being held to promote the fact that you don't have to have a boyfriend or girlfriend to have fun on Valentine's Day, and platonic relationships are important as well.

We drew names two days ago, and I got Albus. You'd think this would be easy right? Wrong.

For the last 48 hours I have been obsessing over what to get my cousin that's Valentine's Day related. My first thought was chocolate, but that's not creative at all. My second Idea was to get him something Quidditch related, but he's already got everything that has the word "Quidditch" on it anyways.

I finally decided on something, but it was basically crap. I walked around Hogsmeade for three hours until I found this stupid thing.

It's a Hebridian Black, walking, fire-breathing dragon figurine. The black dragon had purple eyes, and the fact that it looked so mysterious was the reason it's was Albus' favorite when we were younger.

Alright, so maybe it wasn't as crap as I had implied, but I was sure I could have done better, which made me a bit disappointed.

I wrote the clue next: "Albus. I am in Slytherin. Cheers, enjoy the dragon. Sincerely, Your Valentine's Day gift giver."

I received my gift that afternoon, and let me tell you, I was shocked beyond belief. This was obviously a person who knew me incredibly well, and yet I couldn't for the life of me figure out who they were.

At around 4:00 an owl started tapping on my window. I recognized it, as I had used its services before. It had a small brown sack tied to its leg, so I undid the string and opened it.

I reached my hand in, and pulled out a small bracelet, with a ruby bull on the chain. I had always wanted one just like this; it had been on my Christmas list every year when I was younger. My zodiac sign was Taurus, the bull (April 19th) and I had always wanted something to attribute to that, but I had never told anyone at school, so it must have been one of my cousins.

Obviously, they knew me far before we came to school, and when everyone in your family knows each other, you could quite easily write to their parents and ask what they most desired. Yes. That was the most logical explanation. A cousin.

The hint said: "I'm a Gryffindor."

Seeing as that was extremely similar to the vague note that I had sent, I didn't even attempt to figure out who it was anymore, since I couldn't possibly sort through all of my cousins in Gryffindor in one night.

Valentine's Day. The dreaded Gift Exchange. We'd been organizing it for about a month now. But it's actually here, and I'm nervous out of my mind.

The rules are as follows:

1\. On February 5th you will each draw a name from a hat. This person is the person you will be sending gifts to.

2\. Beginning on February 7th you will be expected to send three different gifts to the person whose name you drew. These gifts should be meaningful and thoughtful. If anyone fails to send a gift, or sends an inappropriate gift, they will be punished.

3\. Each time you leave a gift, you will leave a note as well, giving one clue about who you are.

4\. On the 14th of February you will exchange your final gifts, making it four total, and we will have a party after that.

5\. This event is being held to promote the fact that you don't have to have a boyfriend or girlfriend to have fun on Valentine's Day, and platonic relationships are important as well.

We drew names two days ago, and I got Albus. You'd think this would be easy right? Wrong.

For the last 48 hours I have been obsessing over what to get my cousin that's Valentine's Day related. My first thought was chocolate, but that's not creative at all. My second Idea was to get him something Quidditch related, but he's already got everything that has the word "Quidditch" on it anyways.

I finally decided on something, but it was basically crap. I walked around Hogsmeade for three hours until I found this stupid thing.

It's a Hebridian Black, walking, fire-breathing dragon figurine. The black dragon had purple eyes, and the fact that it looked so mysterious was the reason it's was Albus' favorite when we were younger.

Alright, so maybe it wasn't as crap as I had implied, but I was sure I could have done better, which made me a bit disappointed.

I wrote the clue next: "Albus. I am in Slytherin. Cheers, enjoy the dragon. Sincerely, Your Valentine's Day gift giver."

I received my gift that afternoon, and let me tell you, I was shocked beyond belief. This was obviously a person who knew me incredibly well, and yet I couldn't for the life of me figure out who they were.

At around 4:00 an owl started tapping on my window. I recognized it, as I had used its services before. It had a small brown sack tied to its leg, so I undid the string and opened it.

I reached my hand in, and pulled out a small bracelet, with a ruby bull on the chain. I had always wanted one just like this; it had been on my Christmas list every year when I was younger. My zodiac sign was Taurus, the bull (April 19th) and I had always wanted something to attribute to that, but I had never told anyone at school, so it must have been one of my cousins.

Obviously, they knew me far before we came to school, and when everyone in your family knows each other, you could quite easily write to their parents and ask what they most desired. Yes. That was the most logical explanation. A cousin.

The hint said: "I'm a Gryffindor."

Seeing as that was extremely similar to the vague note that I had sent, I didn't even attempt to figure out who it was anymore, since I couldn't possibly sort through all of my cousins in Gryffindor in one night.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the 12th of February, the day for the third gift to arrive, and mine hadn't come yet. I had gotten Albus his two gifts much earlier in the week, and he had already received them, right on time. I ended up finding a piece of Quidditch merchandise that he didn't have, a small leather necklace with a broom on it. And for the other gift, I found another muggle show about aliens called the X-Files, so I got him a boxed set of the first season, because I figured he would get a kick out of it. My two hints were: "I am part of a very large family," and "I have O's in all of my classes."

The other gift I received was a pygmy puff. I definitely wasn't expecting a living, breathing pet, but there you go. I named it Achilles, after the Greek hero. (Because why not increase my nerdiness by naming a pet after a figure from Greek mythology?)

The hint: "I am taller than you." Another extremely vague note, considering that almost everyone I knew was taller than me.

It was almost 9:00 at night, and I was beginning to wonder if my gift was ever going to arrive, when and owl flew to my window.

It was carrying quite a large package; I hurriedly freed the owl from its burden and sent it off with a treat and a pat.

Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I began to untie the green ribbon that was wrapped around it.

A sweatshirt. Merlin, that was _super_ creative. I can't say I wasn't a bit underwhelmed. That is, until I unfolded it and saw what was hidden.

It read: "2022 Quidditch World Cup."

And two tickets fell out of the pocket.

Obviously, I screamed.

"Two bloody tickets to the Quidditch world cup! I can _not_ be more EXCITED!"

Malfoy chose that moment to emerge from his lair that he calls a room, "Merlin Weasley, keep it down. It's not like your gift could be that great anyways."

I waved the tickets in front of his face, repeating my previous statement, "Two _bloody_ tickets to the Quidditch World Cup you moron."

"Well then I expect you're taking your trusty friend and partner, Scorpius Malfoy?"

"As if Malfoy. I'm taking whoever got me this bloody brilliant gift, seeing as they are obviously someone who knows me well enough to know I've been waiting my whole life for this opportunity."

He just shrugged, and left. Weirdo.

As soon as his door shut behind him I realized that I hadn't read the clue yet, retrieving it from the floor where it had fallen when I jumped up I read, "I have blond hair."

Hmm. Well then it's probably Dominique. Or it could be Alice Longbottom. She's not technically family, but she's spent enough time with us at holidays and such that she should probably be considered as much.

Then I realized, they used the masculine form of blond. Both of them were smart enough to know the difference, so I realized that this must be from a male, blond, non-family member, who's taller than me and spends enough time with me to know exactly what I like.

This puzzle is going to be harder than I thought.

 **(A/N: For being top of her class Rose is a bit oblivious isn't she? XD Also, I know it's really short, and I'm incredibly sorry.)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, I realized that Beckett and I had spent practically no time together over the last week, and Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Therefore, I told my boyfriend to meet me at the library, and we could have some romantic time before all the chaos of the Valentine's Day party ensued.

I began to make my way towards the library, a path I knew by heart, when I bumped into something familiar and stumbled, a pair of hands steadying me, "Malfoy, watch where you're going."

"I could say the same to you."

I narrowed my eyes as I realized his hands were still on my arms. He let go with one, but guided me over to the corner with another, "Listen Weasley, Adelaide Cooper is coming down the hallway and I need you to pretend to snog me."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't _actually_ have to do it, just pretend. Now hurry, or I'll have to talk to that annoying 5th year."

"It's not my fault you got her hopes up by taking her to the dance."

He ignored me and backed me against the wall. Suddenly his face was very close to mine, and I immediately shut up, "Fine. But she'd better be gone quickly."

He acted quickly, his hands shot into my hair, he stepped so close that our feet were on the same plane, and he dipped his head as close to mine as possible.

He began breathing extremely deeply, and in my state of shock, he murmured, "Merlin Weasley, play along."

"Fine," I whispered then continued in a much different tone, "hmmmm. Oh my, ahh. Yes. Yes Scorpius. Yessss." I murmured incoherently, when suddenly Malfoy stopped, "Weasley what are you doing?" I stopped the charade, "You said to play along."

"Right. I… forgot."

I looked over his shoulder, "Crap."

Because there stood the only person that could ruin the plan to get Adelaide Cooper off of Malfoy's back.

But that's not the only thing that said person would ruin. My relationship would most certainly be in jeopardy if it wasn't over already.

I pushed Malfoy away quickly, "Beckett I swear it's not what it looks like, I was just helping him with-"

"I don't care Rose. I don't care."

"Beckett please, just listen. I can explain this." I gestured to Malfoy.

"Save it Rose. I came down here to meet with my _girlfriend_ and find her snogging some other guy. I bet you can understand that I don't want to hear your excuses right now."

Malfoy chose that moment to interject, "You know she wasn't actually-"

"And YOU! I can't believe you have the _audacity_ to do this?! I thought we were ok! I've never really cared for any of the Slytherins, but you're always polite so I figured we could be considered acquaintances. Well I never want to see your sodding face again Malfoy!"

"I'm just trying to help Rose explain to you that-"

"Just like she was helping you a moment ago?!"

I covered my eyes, "That's _not it_ Beckett."

"I said shut up!"

I stopped.

And ran.


	10. Chapter 10

February 14th. Valentine's Day.

Yippee.

Not only did my boyfriend break up with me yesterday, but now I was forced to go to a bloody _Valentine's party_ where I was going to be surrounded by people and couples and… Beckett O'Hara.

I had spent last night crying. After I stormed off. Malfoy had tried to talk to me, most likely to apologize, but I wasn't having it. After slamming the door in his face he left me alone to wallow in self-pity.

I can't believe he had the nerve to even attempt to talk to me seeing as the whole debacle was his fault in the first place.

But alas, the gods must punish me more. We revealed who our gift givers were. And guess who had given me all the amazing gifts? Guess whom I was taking to the Quidditch World Cup? Guess who I had to thank in front of a room full of people, including my ex boyfriend, on _Valentine's Day_.

Scorpius Bloody Malfoy, that's who.

I made my way to the middle of the room to receive my final gift, glaring at him the entire time. The tension in the room was obvious; as if everyone was worried I might hex him right then and there.

You know what else? He got me a bloody brilliant gift too! He couldn't have gotten me something awful. He had to go and be _thoughtful._ It's not like he would have actually gotten detention if he failed in the rules of the gift giving ceremony.

Want to know what it was? A bloody necklace. That's what it was. A bloody _locket_. Believe me, it gets worse too. A bloody locket with a _picture_ in it. A picture of a _snake_.

And a lion.

I gritted my teeth, "Thank you Scorpius," then I made my way immediately to my seat, putting the locket back in the box.

It was Al's turn, and I stood up to give him his present, a muggle device called a telephone. He was almost as excited as Grandpa Arthur would have been, but I was about as joyful as a girl whose boyfriend broke up with her the day before Valentine's Day because of a miscommunication.

Oh wait. Maybe that's because that's _exactly what I was._

Al sensed my sour mood, and gave me a quick hug, before saying, "We'll talk about it," and retreating back to our seats.

"It's all Malfoy's fault."

"Why?"

"He told me to act like we were snogging because Adelaide Cooper was coming down the hallway, and I agreed, because it's not like I had much choice, and Adelaide is annoying anyways, when Beckett walks past, and sees what's happening. He broke up with me, and I didn't have the chance to explain that nothing was actually happening ok?!"

"Woah."

"Yes Al. 'Woah' is definitely the correct response to comfort your cousin whose boyfriend broke up with her the day before Valentine's Day! Bravo!"

"I mean, that's just stupid isn't it?"

" _Thanks_ Al. I feel so much better. I love being called stupid, it just warms my heart."

"No no no," he insisted, "I meant O'Hara. O'Hara is stupid. He should've let you explain."

Guess who chose that exact moment to walk into the room. Scorpius Malfoy. I glared daggers at him the entire time he made his way from his room to the armchair across from the couch where Al and I were sitting, "What do _you_ want?" I spat.

"To apologize. You didn't exactly give me much chance to say I'm sorry last night."

"Like you'd ever apologize. I bet you enjoyed ruining someone's life!"

"But did I really ruin it?"

"Did you really ruin it?! You caused my _boyfriend_ to break up with me because you can't handle a bloody little 5th year!"

"Wait just a second-"

I stood up and continued, "And it's not like you were much help in explaining that it wasn't my fault!"

"Rose, you know very well that I-"

I kept going, "And it's not like you're sorry we've broken up! You're just sorry because you're realizing that I actually cared about him!"

He finally got a word in when he stood up, "I only care because I feel guilty that I was involved!"

"So you're admitting that you don't care we've broken up, you only care that it's your fault?"

"Why would that make any difference!?"

"You know why!"

"No, actually I don't."

All chose that moment to contribute to the conversation, "Actually, I don't know either."

Malfoy and I spoke in unison, "Shut up Al!"

"I'll just… excuse myself then." And he left.

I resumed my rant, "I can't believe that you're so jealous that you would purposefully break up my perfectly happy relationship!"

He paused, "I didn't do it on purpose."

"But you admit that you're jealous then?!"

He nodded. Certainly not the response I was expecting. "However," he stated, "I wouldn't break you guys up on purpose, because I would rather you be happy ok?!"

Boy, did that shut me up.

"I would rather you be happy and with that git, than be single and in pain."

"Wait just a second."

"No. Rose, I don't care that you've broken up. Honestly, I don't. I am sorry that it makes you sad though. And I cannot _stand_ the fact that I'm part of the reason that you're sad right now!"

I stared at him in shock for a moment, "I'm sorry."

He looked at the ground, "What do you have to be sorry about Rose?"

"I'm sorry I blamed you."

"It's my fault."

"I'm still sorry."

"Me too."

And then we kissed. It was a proper kiss too. As soon as he looked up and met my eyes, we were on the couch. I realized that what I was currently doing was probably extremely stupid, but I didn't really care. I don't know who started it, but as soon as our lips met, we were off.

I was laid on the couch, with Scorpius on top of me, his knees on either side of my legs, one arm keeping him from falling, and the other hand tangled in my hair. My hands were in his hair as well, traveling up and down, and our lips engaged in war.

He broke away for a moment, "Rose. I don't know what this even means but I just… This is really nice and I sort of need this right now, ok?"

"Yeah," and we resumed where we left off.

Then everything fell apart. The door swung open, and none other than my dear cousin, and Scorpius' best friend stepped inside.

I screeched like a banshee.

Scorpius realized what was going on and promptly fell off the couch. As he struggled to stand up he stumbled over his words, "Merlin- I, we, wait just a second. Al, look."

I began straightening my hair hastily, trying to look like I _hadn't_ had the best snog of my life when it was so rudely interrupted.

Al looked between us, his jaw practically on the floor, "Oh. My. Gods."

I started speaking, my words blurring together, "Merlin Al, it's not like we were, I mean we were just…. I don't exactly know. BUT, we weren't…" I stopped, as I realized there was no possible way I could explain what Al had just witnessed, "Crap."

He put his hands up as if he were surrendering, "I'll just… leave now…" He turned around and made for the door. But suddenly he stopped and turned around for a moment, "It's fine… by the way. I won't tell anyone. Also, just so you know, I _totally_ called it." He made a motion like he was zipping his lips shut and closed the door behind him.

Scorpius sat back down on the couch, "Well."

"Well."

"That didn't go as well as I had planned."

I agreed.

"We could-"

"The moment's over Scorpius."

He nodded, "I guess. If there's another moment though..."

"Yeah. Ok."

He got up and went to his room, "Night Weasley."

I nodded awkwardly, "Malfoy"

"Wait," he turned around, "Do we still hate each other?"

I smiled, "Always."

With a stupid grin on his face he retreated into his bedroom, and I sat on the couch in shock. I suppose I have to tell Jaedin about this, cause if she finds out in another way I'd be out of a best friend.

And I had to tell her tomorrow. Because Jaedin had this way of knowing exactly what was going on, and if she knew Al was hiding something it wouldn't stay a secret for long.


	11. Chapter 11

_March_

Jaedin had approved. In fact, she more than approved. We weren't even an item, we still hated each other, and Jaedin was already planning our wedding.

She had been going only like this for a month now. March 20th and she was on another rant about how she should have snagged Scorpius earlier, because she couldn't _believe_ that someone so fit had gone for me.

"Merlin Jaedin, will you _please_ shut up? I'm trying to write my charms essay."

She responded, "I know exactly what you can write about. Scorpius Malfoy," she spread her arm in front of her like she was displaying an extravagant idea, "The epitome of charm."

"You know very well that charms is spells, and Malfoy isn't even all that charming."

"Then why did you snog him?"

"That was over a month ago."

She crossed her arms, "I can't believe that it hasn't happened again. I mean, how much of an idiot can you be to not pursue _Scorpius Malfoy?_ Especially when he has a thing for you."

"He doesn't have a _thing_ for me. He just thinks I'm attractive, and it was a spur of the moment thing," I waved my hand in the air dismissively.

"A person doesn't act like that just because they find someone _attractive_ Rose."

"Oh so I'm not attractive now?"

" _No_ , it's just more than that."

"There is nothing more than that. It's not happening again."

"How do you know?"

"Because _I_ know how to control myself."

"Yeah. Snogging your worst enemy moments after your cousin left the room sounds like _heaps_ of self control mate."

I ignored her for the rest of the class period.

Quidditch. The best sport in the world, and the final competition for the school was in about seven minutes. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, obviously, and I was in the stands cheering loudly for my Green Quidditch-attired friends.

We were only in the finals because we beat Hufflepuff last game. It was really close though. If we hadn't caught the snitch Hufflepuff would've creamed us. Thank Albus for being a brilliant flyer.

Unfortunately, Albus seemed a bit distracted today. He's been staring at Alice Longbottom for the better part of an hour now, and he certainly doesn't seem to have his head in the game. I'd better go snap him out of it because if he doesn't start paying attention Gryffindor is going to annihilate us.

"Albus, sweetie. If you don't snap out of it in the next three minutes I swear I will punch you myself."

"Rose. Calm down. I'm not distracted."

"Oh so you _haven't_ been staring at Alice Longbottom for the past five weeks?"

He _blushed_. I can't believe I'm actually witnessing this right now. I just saw my cousin, the infamous Albus Potter _blush_. Merlin, this one will have to go in the papers.

"I uh… I have to go change Rose." He started jogging towards the changing rooms.

I yelled after him, "If you don't catch that snitch you'll have a common room full of angry Slytherins waiting for you!"

We lost. We freaking lost the Quidditch House Cup. We were about to win, and then Albus fell off his freaking broom. Stupid bludger. Scorpius freaking Malfoy caught the snitch instead, and they won by 180 points. I'm almost positive I will have a scowl on my face until I die.

And _now_ none other than Scorpius Malfoy was dragging me to a stupid celebration party for the opposite team. "Come on Rose," he said, "It'll be fun," he said.

It was not fun.

In fact, it was probably the opposite of fun.

Well, mostly.

It was awful until _the thing_ happened. But wait just a second, I'm getting to that.

Scorpius was dragging me down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room, despite my many protests that it was exactly the opposite of where I should be after my team just lost the House Cup.

But I was still being dragged down the hallway, and stepping into the portrait hole, and beginning to take shots of firewhiskey with Scorpius Malfoy.

"You know you're pretty swell Rose."

I nodded, "I know."

"Well what about me?"

"Well. You're not swell, per say, because you can be and almighty prick lots of times. However, you are extremely attractive and sometimes you aren't an extreme git."

"I think that's the closest to a complement I've ever gotten from you Rosie."

"Don't worry, it's only cause I'm incredibly drunk."

"Well."

"You know what?"

"What Rose?"

"I'd like to snog you again."

"Seriously?"

"Very much in fact."

He then proceeded to grab my hand and lead me to a broom closet just outside of the common room.

"I think this is probably the classiest place I've ever been snogged Malfoy," I said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I'll make up for it next time."

I was about to protest that there wasn't going to be a next time, but then our lips met and I realized that even though I wasn't going to say it out loud, I most _certainly_ wanted there to be a next time.


	12. Chapter 12

_April_

I swear I hadn't actually planned for there to be a next time. I promise. It was only in my drunken stupor that I had admitted to Malfoy that I wanted to meet in an obscure location and snog him senseless multiple times within the oncoming month.

And yet that was exactly what happened.

Oops.

The first time, I was slightly surprised when he dragged me into an abandoned classroom after potions, but I absolutely hadn't objected once we got started.

The second time, I was the one who initiated it. (Surprising, I know.) I had just gotten my first T on a charms exam, and needed something to distract me.

The third time, we were at a party, he started dancing _extremely_ close to me, and then we escaped to our common room to snog some more.

The fourth time was the interesting one. If by interesting you mean embarrassing.

It was halfway through dinner.

"So _Malfoy_ ," jeered one of those groups of annoying Ravenclaw sixth years. Honestly, they suck at being subtle. I was all the way across the Great Hall and I could hear what they were saying. "Is your Death Eater Daddy stopping by anytime soon?"

I couldn't make out what they said after that, but I do remember Scorpius giving me a look from across the room that clearly said, "Help."

I got up, made my way across the Great Hall, and said the first thing that came to mind, "Malfoy we need to work on our potions assignment, let's go."

Thankfully, he realized that that was my lame excuse, and he glowered a bit, and then followed me.

"Thanks, Rose."

"They were being awful," I shrugged.

"Well thanks anyways."

"I think that's the most times I've ever heard you say that word over the course of the seven years I've known you."

"I mean it."

I laughed, "Yeah, right."

He stopped and turned to face me, "But I do."

"Of course Scorpius," I said, still joking a little.

"Rose-"

A question flashed across my face but it was quickly erased when our lips were suddenly touching. In the middle of the hallway.

Crap.

But don't worry, it gets worse.

"OH MY GODS!" I heard a screech and immediately pushed away from Scorpius, attempting to act normal, managing to stumble backwards, pulling him down with me, and ending up in a tangled heap with Scorpius Malfoy on the ground after snogged in public for a good five minutes, with my cousin Lily gaping at us from where she had just dropped her books.

We scrambled apart as Lily hurried over to us. "I callleeedddd it!" she exclaimed, "I swear I totally called it. Albus said your names in the same sentence once and I've been grilling him about it ever since. Oh, I totally _knew_ you guys were a thing!"

I stood up about as quickly as a human being can and rushed towards her, slamming my hand over her mouth, "If you breathe a _single word_ about what you just witnessed, I _swear_ I am going to kill you Lily Potter."

She nodded vigorously, as if her life depended on it.

Which it did.


End file.
